Pleasure
by LostForever06
Summary: What happens when Tobi is now part of Team Eagle? Find out. I really suck at summaries, but this fic contains RAPE and YAOI. One shot.


This is something I came up with referring to the recent chapter of the manga

This is something I came up with referring to the recent chapter of the manga. It is taking place now with the newly formed "eagle."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it.

XXX

Things have been different since that meeting in the cave. Having Tobi on team eagle was not the smartest choice Sasuke could have made, but after finding out the truth on his dear brother's intentions, getting revenge on the wretched village was the only thought on the young Uchiha's mind. So while everyone else noticed Tobi having a particular liking towards Sasuke, the young mind was blinded by his own ambitions yet again.

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin are sent on a random mission, leaving the orange masked man alone with Sasuke. Walking over towards the teen that had just finished training, Tobi cannot help but admire the form in front of him.

"What do you want?" a cold voice brings Tobi back to the present.

"You."

Before the young Uchiha could protest, a rush of pain spreads throughout his body as he is slammed against the wall. The older man quickly pins the young boy's wrist above his head.

"Mmmm Sasuke, you are too irresistible," whispers the older Uchiha. With his other free hand he slowly traces his fingers across Sasuke's exposed chest.

"Don't touch me fucker!" yells Sasuke using his strength to knee the older man in between his jewels. This sends Tobi falling on his knees. Taking this opportunity the teen makes a run for it, but is grabbed by his ankle making him loose his balance. Sasuke falls to the ground, hitting his head on _something_ and quickly begins loosing conscious. Tobi regains posture and walks over towards the boy. Bending down in front of the young Uchiha he roughly grabs black locks into his fists and injects a fluid substance into the neck. Instantly, the body beneath goes limp. Lifting the prone body into his arms, the orange mask man leaves the now empty room.

XXX

Awakening to nothing but a dim candle, it takes Sasuke a couple of minutes to register where he is. After realizing where he is, it did not take long before he feels the wired chains ripping at his wrists as the boy tries getting off the bed. Nor does it take long to feel the same chains pull at his ankles. Looking down he also realizes he is stripped of his clothes, but his underwear remains.

"I watched you in your slumber," a voice interrupts. This sends sickly chills down the teen's back. As Tobi walks towards the bed Sasuke tries desperately to get out, but it only causes more pain as the wires cut into his skin causing fresh blood to seep down his wrists. Seeing the blood excites the older Uchiha as he slowly unbuttons his pants and shirt, dropping both onto the floor. When he reaches the bed he crawls on top of Sasuke, planting his weight on top of the other. Sasuke stiffens underneath the older man as tears make their way from his onyx eyes.

"Shhh now Sasuke-kun, there's no need to cry," wiping fresh tears from the boy's eyes with his index finger. Reaching behind his back Tobi takes out a blindfold, this frightens Sasuke even more and he tries to move his head out the way. A hard punch stuns the boy and Tobi quickly takes the opportunity tie the blindfold on securely. "Now, let's try this again." Ever so gently, the older Uchiha licks Sasuke's neck, moving up and down with his tongue. Then he moves down towards the boy's chest, leaving a trail of saliva as he places his mouth on a nipple. Instantly, the young Uchiha shivers violently when he feels sharp teeth placed on the sensitive skin. He begins sucking on the nipple, softly at first, but then harder, tugging and pulling on the skin.

"Oh god…st-stop!" the boy pleads with both pain and pleasure at the same time. He can feel the older man's hardening member rub against him.

Taking off his mask, the older Uchiha bends down and places his lips at the tip of Sasuke's underwear. Tobi uses his mouth to slip off the extra clothing, going ever so slowly in order to make the other suffer. Then without warning he thrust into the young boy, causing an unbearable scream to break the silent moment. The older man continues to go in, breaking the barriers that once held the gates of innocence, not stopping once and using all his force. As quickly as it begins, the torture ceases to a stop.

"Until next time, Sasuke," with that Tobi is gone, leaving the young Uchiha lying in a pool of fluid and blood.

XXX

**A/N there you have it. Sorry the ending was so lame, but again my first rape/yaoi fic. Some suggestions would help so next time I can do a better job. That was hard enough writing. Anyway, review please **


End file.
